Replay
by spacegypsy1
Summary: Daniel is rescued by Vala.


REPLAY

spacegypsy1

Daniel's rescued by Vala.

~0i0~

The hum of the recently abandoned ship was no comfort to Daniel. Something wasn't right. Something other than the fact that yet again his attempt to reach Atlantis had been thwarted. And yet again he found himself strapped to the command chair on the deck of a SGC Deadalus class ship. Alone. A bit bruised but not much the worse for wear.

Of course he expected to be rescued and if he wasn't mistaken the mad dash to abandon the ship was quickly followed by someone, most likely his team, ringing in. Thankfully, the distress signal had gotten out before the pirates shut it off.

He hung his head knowing they would tease him mercilessly. Not to mention it seemed to be taking them forever to reach him.

"Ah. Well isn't this familiar?" A grinning Vala stood in the doorway.

That sultry voice had him glaring as he struggled with his bounds. "Vala! Untie me. What took you so long!"

"The ship. It's all whacked up. Engines, communications, navigation all stripped to the bare bones. I couldn't have done a better job myself. I peeked in to make sure you were alright before I made sure the ship wasn't going to explode or spiral and crash and burn on some meteor. You know, darling," she cooed as she slowly approached, "it's so close to the anniversary of that lovely day we met like this, it's uncandied... no I think I mean uncanny."

Scanning the hallway as best he could Daniel squinted at the empty space. "MITCHELL? This isn't funny!"

Without stopping, Vala straddled his lap. "Not here."

"SAM? TEAL'C?"

Settling down into his body she ran a finger across his sleeve, whispering, "Nope."

"Vala, please!"

"Please what?"

"Untie me."

"Oh, I will before they get back."

"Where are they?"

"Chasing the mean people who stole our ship and you. And trying to locate the ship's small and obviously useless crew." Vala tossed her hair, bit her lip, dropped her gaze to his lap and sighed longingly.

Vala pulled her t-shirt off over her head and flung it aside. She pulled out her knife and slit his t-shirt open.

Daniel's eyes widened. "You're nuts!"

"Fruitcake, darling, remember?"

"There're security camera's everywhere."

"All disabled, the newer ones taken."

Her radio crackled. "Hey, princess, everything ok?"

"Yes. He's unharmed except for a little bruise on his cheek. Poor baby."

"Mitchell," Daniel interrupted, "she won't untie me!"

"Right, well I don't want the details. We gotta take a detour to pick up our motley crew that seems to have been dumped on some barren rock of a moon, then onward to get our bandits. So expect us in about six, seven hours tops. We'll transfer the crew back aboard to hold the ship steady till the repair crew arrives tomorrow. Once they're done you'll be on your way again to your happy hunting grounds. I suspect you're gonna have to take Vala for protection, cause everytime you leave without her you get yourself in trouble. Mitchell out."

"Six or seven hours." Vala grinned wide, unhooked her bra and tossed it over his head.

"You know I don't like this kind of stuff!"

"Daniel Jackson! You're such a liar!"

"Really?"

"Um hmm." Scooting back she stepped away and removed first her boots and then shimmied out of her BDU pants. She kept her gaze on him as she hooked her thumbs in her panties.

"Wait!"

"Why?"

His gaze appreciatively raked her body head to toe. "Just a minute. I said I don't like this stuff... I mean at work. What if we get caught?"

"That's my favorite part." The panties were left behind as she took a step towards him.

"Of course it is."

Once again she approached him slowly, removed his belt tossing it over the nav console. Undid his pants. Picked up her knife and grinned wider.

"Wha... what..."

"Well I can't very well strip you tied up and I certainly don't trust you'll stay put if I let you loose. So," She carefully slipped the knife into the waistband of his pants. "Walla."

"Voila, not walla. I... you... we... I won't have anything to wear when they show up."

"Oh, silly, I'm sure there's a flight suit around here somewhere. Surely they didn't pack off with all the clothes!" Deftly she slit the side of his pants for easy removal, grabbed the sides and pulled them down to pool around his ankles. "Perfect! Just what I expected." Once more she straddled his hips mocking him, "_I don't like this kind of stuff!_ Ha."

Their gazed locked.

Daniel gave her a fake scowl, holding back his grin. "Okay, ravish me if you must!"

"Oh, I must."

~END


End file.
